<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Whole 'Nother Kind of Stupid by madansemacabre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602871">A Whole 'Nother Kind of Stupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre'>madansemacabre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[HUNGRY DAYS/Cup Noodle AU] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hungry Days x One Piece, Injury, M/M, Medical Jargon, Secretly Dating, offer of a blow job, slight hint of LawLu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[HUNGRY DAYS/Cup Noodle AU] After the Cavalry Battle during the Sport Festival (in the latest Hungry Days Commercial!) , Ace winds up in the hospital. When his boyfriend(?) Smoker comes to visit him in the hospital, they have a small heart to heart and make a decision for their future as a couple (PURE FLUFF)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Smoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[HUNGRY DAYS/Cup Noodle AU] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Whole 'Nother Kind of Stupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place after the latest Hungry Days x One Piece commercial! Which you can watch right here!</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4-71D75KcI</p>
<p>The Cavalry Battle is what they're doing during the event!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Internal bleeding, broken ribs, a broken arm and apparently a ruptured spleen? You’re not supposed to try to get yourselves killed during a Cavalry Battle, Ace” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, it made my boyfriend come visit me at the hospital, am I really losing here?” teased Ace back, knowing that the other was right in what he was saying</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that Ace would admit it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend?</span>
  </em>
  <span> We’re using those words now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace winced slightly at the tone Smoker used when he said that, the other taking a bite of the candy bar that was usually in his mouth, pretending that he wasn’t more annoyed than he actually was</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They had this conversation a million times since they started dating</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just...I didn’t want Akainu to accuse you of cheating or ‘helping the other team’ or some shit. He’s petty like that” pointed out Ace </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Smoker had started dating right before the sport festival and Akainu, Smoker’s Class President was a real asshole who hated Ace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The last thing he wanted was Smoker to be thought of badly because of his association with Ace</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t give a shit about that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I told you that a million times” replied Smoker, sighing as he sat down in the chair by Ace’s hospital bed “And look how much good it did. It didn’t change anything, I wouldn’t have played any different nor did I. And even if we hadn’t been dating, had I seen what he was doing to you, I would have stepped in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That much was true, and Ace knew it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Akainu wasn’t an idiot</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He had seen an opening and took it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akainu went batshit on Ace during the Cavalry Battle and Ace wind up in the hospital because of it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well clearly he knew who to make sure was or wasn’t looking. For a member of the Beautification Committee, he sure fucking did an ugly mess of me”  huffed Ace, annoyed “and yet I’m the one being lectured for taking Sports Day too seriously by the doctors, the teachers and now </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the principal was pretty mad about having to call an ambulance” admitted Smoker, looking sheepish at the accusation “Sengoku got quite the tongue lashing for it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha good! The student council prez deserves it! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Akainu cost me my spleen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I hope his boss is embarrassed!” snickered Ace, but then he blinked, smiling, just now noticing something “Wait...diid you get me flowers?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smoker coughed, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks as he held up the bouquet of peonies </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just got them from the shop, s’no big deal. I would have gotten you chocolates too, but I didn’t know if you could even eat them” muttered Smoker as Ace reached out for them and held them to his chest, inhaling deeply</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you...nobody got me flowers before” admitted Ace, himself blushing now “They’re really pretty” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peonies mean ‘good health’, they’re to encourage a fast recovery” explained Smoker, slightly looking to the side </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace smiled, cradling the flowers closer as best he could with one arm, the other being in a cast, touched</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that Smoker’s aunt owned a flower shop and Smoker worked part-time there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>with the school’s permission of course, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he didn’t need to do this, and Smoker never does anything if doesn’t want to do</span>
  <em>
    <span> - meaning this is something he wanted to do!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be discharged in a week” started Ace “Afterwards the doc said it’s 4-6 week of recovery. I’m sure with these that I’ll be just fine in no time!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smoker blinked, surprised and then started to laugh, making Ace smile </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smoker’s laugh always did funny things to his stomach</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll need to take it easy, the flowers can only do so much” Smoker reached forward and pushed Ace’s hair behind his ear “You’re not really good at doing that. Let Sabo take care of Luffy during that time” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of Luffy” Ace huffed “What the fuck happened? Sabo said that Luffy couldn’t see me right now because they gave him a sedative or something? He wouldn’t tell me the details” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, well, after you passed out, he started freaking out. Ugly crying and screaming as if you died or something”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I sexy passed out?” teased Ace, wiggling his eyebrows, trying to bury how guilty he felt about upsetting Luffy like that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You threw up all over yourself right after, no, <em>you weren’t sexy</em>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, he wouldn’t leave your side, he looked like he was in some sort of shock. It took Jinbei to literally carry him off the field and then him and Law brought him to the medical tent where they gave him something. He got taken home and I haven’t heard anything since” admitted Smoker, pushing his hair back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man...I didn’t die though” muttered Ace, feeling more guilty</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure looked like you were going to, though” admitted Smoker “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was scary</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your arm was all fucked up and you suddenly went white and passed out and vomited! You were also drenched, sweating like crazy. It was worst when Marco lifted up your shirt and you had the most disgusting bruises and colours on your stomach. Good thing Marco recognized right away that it was internal bleeding, but Akainu kept trying to come at you, but Whitebeard stopped him” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace smiled brightly, touched that his mentor came to rescue him but then he frowned sharply</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you he was trying to kill me!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> accused Ace “And I bet he won’t even get punished!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smoker suddenly looked really uncomfortable, making Ace’s stomach drop</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what is it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He uh...was announced to be the next Student Council President at the end of the meet” admitted Smoker, frustrated “So no, he ain’t getting punished”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace groaned, leaning back in his bed </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>colour me surprised”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I won’t let him do anything to you” swore Smoker, his tone serious</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace’s face flushed, surprised at himself at how much that sentence was getting him going</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Is that so?” he knew he was smiling like a total fucking idiot right now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but honestly he didn’t care</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smoker stood up, leaning over and kissed Ace gently on his brow </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Because when you get back to school, we’re not going to hide that we’re dating anymore. And if he tries to lay a hand on my boyfriend ever again, I’ll pummel him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” asked Ace, worried “About us being public?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smoker might have a gruff exterior, but he was actually an excellent student, well-liked and respected by the teachers while Ace was known as a delinquent who ran with one of the school gangs</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I don’t care about your reputation nor mine. I like you, you like me. We’re dating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s really that simple</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean I can blow you under the 4th floor staircase now?” asked Ace, grinning</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I said openly date, not go out of our way to get expelled!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pooey”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with you and wanting to mess around at school anyways?!” asked Smoker incredulous </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, probably has to do with how we’re not supposed to” admitted Ace, mulling it over “Also probably all the porn that takes place at school” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re ridiculous. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How the hell am I supposed to graduate knowing that nobody’s gonna make sure you don’t get kicked out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just gotta have faith in me, babe” teased Ace, snickering </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Ace then turned his head slightly, leaning it towards Smoker</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey...can I get a kiss? A real one?” asked Ace, nervous</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smoker sighed, smiling softly as he raised a brow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when are you shy about wanting to get kissed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno, just feeling kinda stupid right now” admitted Ace</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>a whole ‘nother kind of stupid. But I’m gonna kiss you anyways” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace grinned, closing his eyes, ready</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your mouth closed. You didn’t get out of surgery long ago, your mouth probably taste like shit” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace did as he was told as Smoker leaned in and kissed him softly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After such a rough day, Ace had really needed this. He gently cupped Smoker’s face, trying to keep him in a little longer</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Man he couldn’t wait to do this at school</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a loud gasp behind them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ACE?! WITH SMOKEY?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two broke apart, looking behind them at a stunned Luffy, who was holding balloons, chocolate boxes and a stuffed animal with a snickering Law behind Luffy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The two had come together?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew iiiit” teased Law, smirking at Smoker “I knewww itt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t have a thing for him </span>
  </em>
  <span>my ass-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> snapped Smoker, glaring at Law over his shoulder </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace lifted a brow, slightly confused, but then he remembered that they had art class together which is where they probably talked about this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly Ace was a little giddy thinking that Smoker talked about him with other people</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luffy! Hey!” greeted Ace, happy to see his little brother “Glad you could finally come!”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ACE!” yelled Luffy as he charged towards his brother’s bed, Smoker barely getting out of the way “I’m glad you’re okay! I’m sorry I couldn’t come before now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s okay, Sabo told me. And I’m just beaten up pretty bad” explained Ace “Sorry for worrying you” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy suddenly dumped all the presents on Ace, making Ace laugh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Torao said that you’d be okay! But man did it look bad, especially when you passed out!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get a vase” pipped up Smoker, clearly embarrassed as he started to walk out of the room</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll go with him</span>
  </em>
  <span>” stated Law, clearly annoying Smoker as he followed behind with his Cheshire grin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, he was going to tease him, wasn’t he?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...You and Smokey?” asked Luffy with a big grin </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace grinned, ready to tell his brother all about it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was actually really nice to be able to</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy easy” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace sighed, not enjoying being babied but knowing it was necessary between his surgery and his arm in a cast and sling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Sabo. I promise!” whined Ace as he got on the curb from the bus “I just want to walk back to school and act like everything’s normal”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything’s normal, huh…” started Sabo, grinning “Is that why he’s waiting for you at the entrance?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace blinked, surprised, not sure what Sabo’s talking about until he looked up and spotted Smoker waiting by the gate</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up, their eyes met, making Smoker straighten up and start walking towards them </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I leave him in your capable hands!” announced Sabo, giving Ace’s back a small pat as he handed Ace’s school bag to Smoker, who took it and slung it over his shoulder</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ace and Smoker looked at each other in silence for a moment, both with their faces bright red with a small nervous smile on both their faces</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was the day they were going to go public that they were dating at school</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” asked Smoker “Bell’s gonna ring soon”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ready”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silently they took each other’s hand, still bright red as they walked through the main gates, shy smiles on their faces, starting a brand new day together</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    
    
    
    
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Ace's and Smoker's sketches from the website! (https://www.cupnoodle.jp/gallery/)</p>
<p>I hope you like it!!</p>
<p>I might write more shorts in this universe in the future just because I love the idea that they're all around the same age here!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>